Home Sweet Home
by Sashi
Summary: Kagome returns back to her era! A short little fic that might have a few laughs. Full summary inside.
1. Home Sweet Home Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home: by Sashi  
  
Summary: A short little fiction about how Kagome goes back to her era for some damage control at school. Will Inuyasha go back and get her when she takes more than a few days? Will she allow him to bring her back? Read on, and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and all other related characters and objects are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, that genius. Without her, there'd be no Inuyasha, so don't give me any credit!  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled angrily. "I'm going home! I'll only be a few days! There's no need to pull me back!" She argued, trying to pull her wrist from his vise-like grip.  
  
"No! We need you to detect the Shikon jewel shards!" the hanyou yelled stubbornly, pulling her back.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a life outside of this era, and it's time I went back and took control of it!" She screamed, becoming frustrated at this entire situation.  
  
//He'll never let me go!// She thought. //I don't like doing this, but.// She continued, before giving him an angry look and opening her mouth.  
  
"SIT!" She cried, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself eating dirt.  
  
When Kagome saw that he was down, she took the opportunity, turning around and fleeing the scene.  
  
She pumped her legs as fast as she could, knowing that at any second Inuyasha would chase her down.  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground and was about to give chase to Kagome when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let her go," an old voice croaked, and Inuyasha turned around to see Kaede, using her free hand to hold a basket of herbs and greens to her hip.  
  
Behind her, Sango and Miroku watched on with curiosity.  
  
"She's right," Sango said softly, but loud enough for the others to hear. "Kagome has a life outside of the hunt for the Shikon no Tama, and she has been away from it for quite a while. Let her go."  
  
Miroku nodded solemnly. "Yes, she will return. There's no need to fear of that. She always has."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed, looking away from the group.  
  
"Who said I was worried about her not coming back? I don't need her. She can stay in that time for all I care." He claimed stubbornly, before jumping up into the tree. "I'm fine without her."  
  
//Stupid humans.// He thought to himself. //Kagome will return. And if she doesn't, I'll bring her back.//  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kaede turned back to the monk and demon exterminator.  
  
"You know how stubborn that Inuyasha can be." She said wisely, a smile playing on her lips."He will miss her and go there to bring her back in a little while, and they'll argue as always."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded at the truth about their friends. The trio turned back and headed towards the village, all wondering how long it would be before the hanyou became impatient and went to bring Kagome back.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome reached the Bone Eater's well panting. She shifted her large, yellow backpack to the other shoulder.  
  
//Man, this thing is heavy. It seems every time I come back to the Sengoku Jidai, I bring more and more stuff.//  
  
She heaved the backpack to the floor, and put a leg over the edge of the well, preparing to jump down, when a young voice called out to her.  
  
"You're not leaving us again, are you, Kagome?" Shippo yelled loudly, in the way most small children do.  
  
Kagome turned around, surprised. She smiled kindly at the young youkai, picked him up and held him to her chest.  
  
"Yes, Shippo, I'm leaving. But there's no need to worry, because I'll return shortly. I just have to take care of my life in the future." She gave him a light kiss on the forehead and set him down gently on the ground.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Shippo!" She said, pushing herself over the side of the well.  
  
"I'll miss you!" Shippo cried down as her figure disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome experienced the familiar feeling of weightlessness as she traveled from the Sengoku Jidai back to her home era. With a soft thump, she landed gracefully on the floor of the well.  
  
Standing up, she slung the heavy bag over her shoulder and picked up the vine that was hung over the edge of the well. Kagome pulled a stray strand of hair from her face and took a firm grip on the vine. She then pulled her feet to the side of the well, and began climbing up the vine to the top.  
  
When she reached edge, she pulled herself over and into the well house. She didn't know what day of the week it was, but it was still early in the morning, and she knew her family would be in the middle of breakfast.  
  
Wiping some sweat from her brow, she swiftly walked to the back door and pulled it open, proclaiming loudly, "Mom! Sota! Jiichan! I'm home!"  
  
*****  
  
Well, that concludes chapter one. Reviews are appreciated, so write them often! 


	2. Home Sweet Home Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home: by Sashi  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom, Sota, Jiichan, I'm home!" Kagome shouted from the back door. She walked through the small room where the family had kept their supplies and into the kitchen.  
  
She saw her brother and Jiichan, sitting at the table and helping themselves to eggs from a plate. Her mother had her back to her and had been scrubbing at some dirty dishes when she heard Kagome's entrance.  
  
"Kagome!" She shouted happily, throwing off her rubber gloves and running to her daughter. "We've all missed you so!" She said, embracing the young girl.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Sota said loudly. "Have any more exciting adventures in the Sengoku Jidai?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Sota, everyday is an adventure there. Don't give me that jealous look; it's not so great. I'm beat!"  
  
Sota pouted. "I'd give anything to do what you do everyday."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now, now, kids." Jiichan said. "Kagome's just arrived and already you're fighting."  
  
"Jiichan's right. Sota, is that any way to treat your sister?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sternly.  
  
Sota just stuck his tongue out at his sister.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi ignored. "Kagome, why don't you take a nap? You must be exhausted!" She said, holding a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Kagome said gratefully. "But I think I'm going to take a bath first. I've been dying for one."  
  
As she passed her brother, still pouting, he muttered, "I've been just dying to go to the Feudal Era."  
  
Kagome snorted on the way to her room. //Little brothers.// She thought.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome sighed as she sunk lower into the steaming hot bath.  
  
"Nothing like returning home to the modern-day luxuries." She said softly to herself.  
  
//You begin to appreciate these sorts of things when you're away from them so long. I'm looking forward to a nice sleep in my soft, down bed. // She thought to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome wrapped the towel tightly around her body. She bent over to unplug the bathtub. Swirling the water around with her foot a bit to let the water drain faster, she almost lost her balance, but caught herself on the corner of the sink counter.  
  
"That's all I need right now. To fall and break my head, not an hour after I return." She muttered to herself, a bit angry at her clumsiness.  
  
Once satisfied with the condition of the tub, she reached over to the counter and plugged in her blow dryer and switched the tab to "on."  
  
Feeling the powerful blast of heat against her skull, she dried her hair while thinking back to the scene with Inuyasha earlier that morning.  
  
//Jerk.// She thought to herself. //I'll bet he wouldn't care one bit if I failed my entrance exams! //  
  
//He only makes a fuss because he worries about you when he can't protect you. // A voice inside her head replied wisely.  
  
Kagome snorted. //I'll bet he only thinks of me as a jewel shard detector.// Another nasty voice sneered within.  
  
"No! We need you to detect the Shikon jewel shards!" the hanyou had yelled stubbornly.  
  
Angrily, Kagome turned off the dryer and wrapped the cord around the handle.  
  
"Maybe I'll just stay a while. The Shikon Jewel can wait." She thought to herself. She finished cleaning the washroom, and changed into some jeans and a tank top.  
  
"I need a nap so bad." She muttered to herself, throwing her tired body into the bed's soft, tempting covers.  
  
*****  
  
Sota knocked lightly at his sister's closed bedroom door.  
  
"Sis?" He called out gently. No answer. He quietly opened the door to see Kagome laying on the bed in a deep slumber.  
  
"She really is exhausted." He said quietly to himself. "I'll just leave these here, then." He continued, walking over to her desk.  
  
He lightly placed a packet of papers, notes for Kagome's classes which he had copied from her friends.  
  
They had all been so worried about her "diseases" that they had been glad to help out. They would be excited to know that she was back.  
  
Kagome was really lucky to have so many people care for her and try to help her keep up. Even if that Hojo boy was getting annoying.  
  
Exiting the room, Sota laughed to himself when he imagined Kagome's reaction to the large pile of medicinal products given to her by the annoying teen, waiting in her closet.  
  
*****  
  
Alright, chapter 2 is finished! Review if you like, please! 


	3. Home Sweet Home Chapter 3

Home Sweet Home: by Sashi  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and not to me!  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha sniffed. // Stupid humans. I don't know where they get the idea that I'm worried for Kagome. Sure, I protect her, but only because I have to! We need her to find the Shikon Jewel! //  
  
"Are you sure that's all you need her for?" A voice asked inside. "Maybe...she's nice to have around. Before her, no one cared for you. Except...Kikyo, that is. But now she's on that whole, 'gotta kill me' thing."  
  
Inuyasha stood and jumped to a few branches higher than his previous one.  
  
"Of course that's all I need her for." He said to himself. "But...it is kind of nice to have someone care for you." He said slowly to himself.  
  
"Feh." He said. "I need her for the Shikon jewel, and that's it. No more." He muttered, trying to convince himself.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back into the tree. Slowly, he fell asleep, his ever-lasting scowl sitting stubbornly upon his face.  
  
*****  
  
Sango bent over to pick up the reed basket full of herbs for Kaede. At once, she felt a familiar hand feel its way around her rear, along with a familiar squeeze.  
  
"Pervert!" She shouted, dropping the basket and turning around to slap the lecherous monk's face. A familiar stain of red rose to his cheeks in the shape of her hand, and he touched it tenderly.  
  
"There was merely a loose thread on your kimono." Miroku said innocently, eyes wide.  
  
"Ya." Sango snorted angrily. "Right." Shooing Miroku away, she bent over once more to pick up the dropped basket.  
  
As soon as she realized that the man had left, a furious blush spread over her features. It was flattering to have a man attracted to you, sure! But when he did that to every other female specimen that traipsed her way over to the group, the act became old, fast.  
  
"Oh, Houshi-sama." She said softly to herself. "When will you learn to keep your hands to yourself?"  
  
"Never." Kaede answered behind her, grinning slightly. "But ye know ye love him for it." She said, winking to the surprised girl.  
  
Eyes wide, Sango repeatedly reassured the old miko that she and Miroku were nothing more than accomplices.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Kaede murmured, in a tone the made Sango suspect that the woman didn't believe her.  
  
"He's nothing else to me." Sango said again, more for herself than the old woman.  
  
Kaede smiled into fire that she was trying to fan. // Young people.// She thought, along with an eye roll.  
  
*****  
  
After Miroku had left the hut, he went for a walk in Inuyasha's Forest. He sighed. Inuyasha could be so stubborn.  
  
The monk knew that he would eventually get impatient and bring Kagome back, but it would be quite some time before he admitted his feelings for the girl from the future.  
  
He stood underneath one of the trees somewhat nearby the clearing of the Bone Eater's well. He looked up and saw a familiar flash of red.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Inuyasha, I see you up there! Don't make me climb up there after you!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed.  
  
"Fine." Miroku muttered. "Have it your way." At that, he hitched up his robes and began climbing with difficulty.  
  
Suddenly the red flashed down beside him.  
  
"Don't bother." Inuyasha said stiffly.  
  
"Don't be in such a bad mood, Inuyasha." Miroku chastised. "Kagome does need to go to her era from time to time. It's only fair that we let her without a fight."  
  
"I already told you, you stupid monk! I don't care! Just leave me be until she gets back!" Inuyasha shouted, followed by a growl.  
  
"Or until you go to get her." Miroku muttered, barely under his breath.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "I heard that!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Miroku said quickly. "I'll be back at the hut."  
  
"Hpmh." Inuyasha muttered to the monk's retreating back.  
  
When he was out of sight, Inuyasha jumped back up into the tree, lying against the trunk once more.  
  
His features softened, without him noticing, as his mind wandered once more to Kagome.  
  
// I wonder what she's doing right now. //  
  
*****  
  
Alright. See you next time, in chapter 4! I hope I get more reviews! I might have to start offering a prize. ;) 


End file.
